The Reason
by Backlash2020
Summary: What might be said When Trip Tucker tells T'Pol he's leaving.


I don't own them Paramount does. I just let them out to play.

Just my take on what could be said in Trip's room when T'Pol asks why he plans to transfer.

**The Reason**

His door chimed and opened yet without breaking his trance on the stars outside his room he spoke "I'd be willin' to bet Archer sent you here to talk me out of going." T'Pol came to a halt on the other side of his room leaving a gaping space between the two of them. "You would have lost that wager. The Captain had nothing to do with the fact of me being here." She stated evenly. Slowly he turned his head around to look at her, and said "Why are you here Commander?"

T'Pol was taken aback slightly at the formal tone of his question. She looked down at the floor before answering in a soft voice "The rumor-mill as you put it informed me of your intentions to transfer off enterprise. I had not heard about this information from the Captain and must conclude that this was just speculation on behalf of the crew. I came here to find the answer for them."

She looked at Trip at the end of her statement searching his face for the answer. Knowing this would be hard to face he turned back to look out his view-port. "Well, the rumors are true. I'm sure Archer will inform you soon about the need to find my replacement for chief engineer. I'd recommend promoting from within the current structure of engineering, but that will be your choice to make." He concluded.

An almost physical knife went through her body, he was leaving, leaving his engines, his best friend in captain Archer, a new friendship with Malcolm, but mostly he was leaving her. Everything in her being wanted to shout NO! but control was paramount she didn't say that instead she said the second thing she thought of "Are you leaving because of me?"

Trip's shoulders sagged as her question hit home trying his best he answered "I'm basing this decision on logic, thought you'd be proud of me. I'd like to think over this time that you've rubbed off on me." He faced her once again and gave her one of his endearing smiles. Yet the smile he shown wasn't as bright or as warm as he had given her in the past.

T'Pol looked at him straight in those eyes of his and knew in an instance that he was hiding the entire truth from her. "Would you enlighten me as to the foundation of this logic you used to come to the conclusion of leaving enterprise?"

Breaking eye contact once more shifting his weight to look out at the stars he began "I can't be objective to the mission anymore. Other thoughts overwhelm my decisions. A minor slip here and there might not be a big deal, but if I allow myself to slip a little what stops me from slipping a bit more until the time I DO endanger the ship and the mission. I can't allow that to happen a change of venue will help me refocus my energy and allow the best performance from my skills."

T'Pol stood there in silence for a few moments after listening to Trip's explanation trying to find a flaw in the logic of his reason. "Perhaps, these other thoughts that over ride your control can be dealt with. I've proven to be able to help you in the past, it would be logical that I might be able to do so again. There are several techniques I would be willing to show you." T'Pol stated hoping that he would take her up on her invite.

Trip sighed again. He needed to protect her that is why he's doing this he reminded himself. _The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few_, weird where'd that thought come from. He chuckled to himself she HAD rubbed off on him in more ways than even he knew. Not turning around he began "T'Pol, darling. It's you. How can you teach me a technique about something I don't want to have control over? I'm human baby, and with that comes all the emotions and confusion that is what it is of being human." T'Pol was taken back. "I thought we talked about this. You assured me you understood why. Were you not truthful with me?" She asked.

He turned around and faced her wanting nothing more than to walk across the divide that separated them and take her in his arms. Yet he answered "I do understand and I will always support your journey to discover more about yourself. It's part of life, the constant path to better understand one's universe I can't deny you that. I WON'T deny you that. But in order to do that I must deny myself of you." With that said he leaned back against the bulkhead waiting to see what she said. But she never got the chance the comm. beeped and Archer's voice filled the air "A klingon ship just decloaked off our bow all senior officer to their stations."


End file.
